Due to the need for inexpensive power generation and concerns about supplies of fossil fuels and the environmental consequences of their use, there is an ongoing need for sources of power generation that are clean, inexpensive and environmentally friendly. The use of wind power holds promise to satisfy these needs, but there is an ongoing need for wind power generation techniques that are of high power and that have consistent power output.